Camino a ser el Jefe Vongola
by Ranma84
Summary: Como Tsuna se convirtió y tomo el camino en ser el Jefe de la familia mas poderosa de la Mafia
1. EL primer pasó

**Camino a ser el Jefe Vongola**

**EL primer pasó**

El pequeño Decimo Vongola está pensando seriamente que va a hacer que piensa hacer y que desea hacer sabe que le tocara asumir la responsabilidad de liderar la familia Vongola, sabe que si no lo hace su pequeño tutor lo golpearía hasta que termine aceptando, pero y si lo acepta que hará con ella, ya había pensado esto antes pero que hacer que tener que hacer esto pensaba el pobre decimo.

Profesor: Señor Sawada, ya que esta tan concentrado en la clase le ¿gustaría explicar lo último que dije?.

**Tsuna:** Ahh perdone se me olvido.

**Profesor:** ¿Alguien desea recordarle lo último que dije?.

En ello Gokudera levanta la mano y comienza hablar de mala gana.

**Gokudera:** La Declaración de Independencia de los Estados Unidos, leída solemnemente en Filadelfia, constituye todavía hoy uno de los textos más innovadores y trascendentes de la historia contemporánea. En él quedaron proclamados dos principios básicos que recogieron posteriormente los grandes textos sobre derechos fundamentales, ahí se quedo (lo dijo de la manera más aburrida posible)

Terminada la clase media hora después sobre la independencia de las Américas.

Al salir el decimo decidió esta vez caminar solo sin rumbo y dejo a todos sus amigos lejos, seguía su súper intuición no sabía hacia donde tenía que ir solo tenía que ir a donde le llevara sabia que algo iba a pasar pero él tenía que estar allí.

Hey niña ya sabes tu papá nos debe mucho dinero y si no nos puede pagar tu lo harás. Esto decía un Yakuza del lugar

**Haru:** Haru no ara nada Haru no te escuchara desu

En eso Este hombre lanza un golpe directo a la cara de Haru y este golpe lo recibe el Decimo en la cara Haru cerró los ojos.

Creo que esta chica no quiere nada contigo mejor retirate decía el joven, Tsuna se encontraba modo Hyper, el Yakuza sintió escalofríos y mejor decidió retirarse.

**Haru:** Haru esta contenta Haru ha sido salvada de nuevo por Tsuna decía mientras saltaba Haru desu

**Tsuna:** Cuéntame Haru que pasaba aquí.

**Haru:** Son los Yakuzas, molestan a Haru porque padre no puede pagarles, mi papá intenta pagarles y convencerles que no molesten pero no puede Haru tenía miedo (con ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar).

Tsuna la intento tranquilizar que todo volvería a la normalidad.

El pequeño Vongola se dirigía a un edificio donde los Yakuza tenían su base él deseaba solo intimidarles solo deseaba que no molesten a su amiga, el se preguntaba a si mismo que estupidez estaba asiendo después de todo el solo era un niño pequeño cobarde débil, el inútil Tsuna, usando un poco de la llama de la última voluntad se puse junto a una ventana abierta donde estaban los Yakuza.

Dentro del edificio

**Yakuza1:** jajajaja entonces eso paso que tonto.

**Yakuza2:** Va ese niño daba miedo pero mañana mismo esa perra viene conmigo.

**Yakuza3:** claro además así tendremos mas prosti y ganaremos mucho dinero, ese tonto tiene una bonita hija ganaremos dinero y trabajara para nosotros hasta que ya no nos sirva.

Afuera de esa habitación en la ventana estaba escuchando todo Tsuna y esta hirviendo su sangre a punto de estallar, nunca había sentido tanto coraje como en este instante.

Tsuna se imagino como estaba siendo violada Haru, como otras mujeres siendo maltratadas y después Haru muriendo lentamente.

Entro por la ventana lo sujeto con su mano izquierda al Yakuza que vio en la mañana y con una llamarada de su mano derecha lo impacto y destrozo su cuerpo enviándole a destruir la pared detrás quedando nada del Yakuza los otros dos Yakuza se levantaron y alzaron sus manos y segundos después salieron volando para estrellarse con el asfalto cayendo desde el séptimo piso, los demás Yakuzas dentro del edificio comenzaron a subir y abrieron la puerta y ven al Decimo Vongola lleno de furia en sus ojos y golpeando al piso todo el edificio colapso fuera del lugar los Yakuzas al ver como el edificio colapsaba y sus amigos habían salido desde la ventana se pusieron en guardia.

**Yakuza1:** Niño quien eres.

**Yakuza2:** Disparen.

Al decir esto el Yakuza, Apareció en el aire algunos cartuchos de Dinamita como misiles caían sobre ellos, los yakusas salieron volando por lo aires por la explosiones otro grupo comenzó a alejarse pero se escucho un sonido como algo que cortara el aire y caían yakusas por heridas de espada.

**Yamamoto:** No se preocupen les golpee con el lado que no tiene filo.

En eso un Yakuza dijo van a ver cuando nos recuperemos morirán ustedes y sus estúpidos amigos no quedara nadie con vida.

**Tsuna:** no dejen a uno con vida.( lo dijo de una forma seria y con odio en sus ojos)

**Yamamoto:** Entiendo Jefe. (con una sonrisa en su labios)

**Gokudera:** Lo que diga Jefe. (Algo aturdido con una mirada de duda, como no creyendo lo que dijo)

Lejos de allí

**Reborn:** Veo que ahora eres todo un mafioso, como es orden del jefe tengo que ponerme a trabajar para no dejar a uno solo con vida. ( el bebe hace que León se transforme y comienza a hacer lo que mejor sabe hacer.)

Mientras los tres estaban aniquilando a los Yakuza de la región se escucha a lo lejos como un grupo de Yakuzas son lanzados contra la pared y un extremo fuerte se escucha.

**Ryōhei:** esto es extremo máximo extremo entonces estos molestan a Haru y tal vez a mi hermanita si no lo detenemos.

**Yamamoto:** Si Tsuna dijo que no dejemos a uno respirando.

**Ryōhei:** Entendido.

En eso llegan más Yakuzas al lugar y rodean al Vongola y a sus guardianes, Al alzar las armas, comienzan a levantarse los Yakuzas muertos como zombis y caminar raro y parecían que estaban ya podridos, y los edificios alrededor comienzan a incendiarse y el cielo se torna rojo, Los Yakuzas no podían creer lo que estaba pasando los jóvenes vongolas se convirtieron en seres más parecidos a vampiros.

**Gokudera:** Que demonios está pasando aquí.

**Ryōhei:** Esto es extremo.

**Yamamoto:** Esto es más divertido de lo que parecía de un inicio.

**Tsuna:** No se asunte es solo Chrome que nos está ayudando ataquen a estos últimos Yakuzas que ahora nos retiramos.

Los Yakuza al no entender que pasaba y la extraña niebla que ahora no dejaba ver nada iban cayendo como moscas.

Al terminar el Decimo con sus guardines se retiraron, cerca de un parque.

**Tsuna:** Gracias chicos por ayudarme este día.

**Chrome:** Jefe es un placer ayudarte.

**Yamamoto:** Todo sea para ayudar a un amigo.

**Ryōhei:** Esto es extremo, además no podía quedarme tranquilo si no ayudaba a una chica indefensa.

**Gokudera:** Además nos dijo todo Reborn, Jefe debe tener más confianza en nosotros no eres el único que puede pelear por el bien de la familia.

**Tsuna:** Gracias.

Los jóvenes que estaban allí estaban temblando era la primera vez que esto había pasado temblaban de miedo recordando lo que habían hecho lo que había ocurrido, lo que habían cometido, solo Tsuna estaba tranquilo.

Lejos de allí

Dos hombres corrían era del grupo de los Yakuza corrían desesperados.

**Yakuza1:** Estamos a salvo esos no nos encontraran.

**Yakuza2:** Llamemos al jefe. (marcando el teléfono)

**Jefe:** Que pasa porque me llamas.

**Yakuza2:** Nos están atacando atacaron la base no sé quien son pero hay muchas bajas.

**Reborn:** Fueron los Vongolas, estaban molestos porque molestaste a alguien de la familia. (hablando desde las sombras)

**Yakuza1:** que quien eres.

En eso sale y se deja ver.

**Yakuza1:** No puede ser es Reborn el mayor asesino del mundo.

Después se ve caer el teléfono y dos cuerpos caen pesadamente y la sangre mancha el teléfono.

**Reborn:** El Jefe dijo que no dejemos nadie con vida nunca dijo cuánto tiempo era el máximo, espero que mi estúpido estudiante pueda con un problema entre familias.

**Si tú no confías en ti mismo nadie lo hará:**

El primer paso para ser un buen líder es confiar en ti mismo. Debes confiar en que lo harás bien, en que tomaras las mejores decisiones, que puedes guiar a tu familia, si tú no puedes confiar en ti mismo lo demás no lo harán, porque tú conoces más que los demás y si no crees poder hacer las cosas bien, mucho menos lo van a creer los demás, así que ponle ganas, ten confianza y optimismo.

_**Comentarios**_

Si ya sé que lo volví a cambiar como siempre, subo una versión con mas horrores que mandado hacer y la otra con menor cantidad de errores pero necesito que mi estimada amiga me corrija los errores ortográficos para de allí subirla de nuevo.

Cambie a Tsuna si lo cambie su forma de ser pero es por una razón que se explicara en el siguiente capítulo, los demás no cambiaron nada de nada siguen confiando en el Jefe ciegamente o mejor dicho devotamente, en el siguiente capítulo será las consecuencias.


	2. Aunque nos e avance hacia adelante no qu

Camino a ser el Jefe Vongola

**Aunque nos e avance hacia adelante no quiere decir que signifique retroceder**

Tsuna estaba en su cama con mucho dolor en su cuerpo angustia y preocupación el dolor era mental había matado, había tomado vidas humanas sin pensar el fue al lugar, el inicio todo como poder llevar este peso en su mente en su conciencia.

En la casa de Gokudera

Gokudera estaba sentado en su mesa había matado habita eliminado a personas sin pensarlo, eso le estaba provocando dolor en su corazón, ya no era un niño era todo un mafioso, pero recordaba aun la orden de su jefe la orden del hombre que seguiría hasta la misma muerte y si le pedía que lo cubriera con su cuerpo para no recibir la bala él lo aria, porque se preocupa que tipo de mano derecha soy se decía a si mismo era la orden del jefe se golpeo la cara y dijo.

**Gokudera:** El jefe tenía razón esos bastardos debían morir era la orden de el, caso contrario irían directo hacer daño a la familia, a esa niña tonta , el jefe siempre tiene razón. (Diciendo esto estaba mejor él se sentía de lo mejor sus dudas se habían disipado o por lo menos eso quería creer el)

Esto había visto el bebe de la Mafia el más grande asesino.

**Reborn:** Bien dicho pon tus preocupaciones y fe en el Jefe él sabe lo que hace.

En la casa de Yamamoto

Yamamoto está tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, era todo un asesino profesional, su mente su tranquilidad estaba que era Tsuna el que tomo la decisión era él y nadie más, si él decía quitar la vida a alguien era porque era lo correcto este era lo que mantenía tranquilo y en calma a Yamamoto.

Cerca de allí Reborn se decía para sí mismo bien pensado Yamamoto el jefe sabe lo que es bueno para la Familia

Ryōhei estaba en su casa había puesto el saco de golpear estaba golpeándolo con todo lo que tenia, en este combate de la mafia el ya sabía toda la verdad, el sabia que seguiría a Tsuna hasta el final pero a la hora de eliminar a los oponentes tenia duda no dio lo mejor de sí no fue extremo, aun sabiendo que harían daño a Haru y si podían a su pequeña hermana, en eso aparece su pequeña hermana.

**Kyoko:** Hermano que tienes.

**Ryōhei:** Nada hermanita.(sin confianza respondía, algo que notaria su hermana fácilmente)

En eso se acerca y lo abrasa y le dice que todo estará bien y el dice en su corazón el jefe tenía razón, el tomo la mejor decisión perdóname Tsuna por dudar de ti, de aquí en adelante te seguiré hasta la muerte.

Chrome estaba en el mismo lugar pensando su mente estaba conectada con Mukuro allí los dos estaban conversando lo que había pasado Mukuro por su lado le estaba diciendo que lo mejor era que el se encargue de aniquilar a la Mafia que abusa de su poder algo que Chrome lo ve bien ya que ella estaba de acuerdo con el jefe.

Mientras en el cuarto Tsuna estaba siendo atormentado por la muerte de todas esas personas.

El bebe de la Mafia se le acerca y le da una patada mandándolo a bolar contra la pared , el pobre muchacho se soba donde recibió el golpe y el bebe dice.

**Reborn:** Veo que estas atormentado por una decisión que tú mismo tomaste, deja de llorar y atormentarte tu mismo sabes que fue lo mejor o no, tu tomaste esa dación por la familia y si los demás te ven así estarán ,se sentirán realmente mal todos ellos ahora están bien porque, pusieron su confianza en ti, incluso están dispuestos a morir por ti, su felicidad depende de la tuya entendiste.

**Tsuna:** Pero es difícil olvidar esos gritos y esos lamentos y esas vidas.

**Reborn:** debiste pensarlo antes o no.

Tomando un poco de aire.

**Reborn:** Mira yo mate ase mucho tiempo, fue difícil pero lo hice por razones equivocas o no eso no cambia el dolor de tomar vidas humanas, los demás están bien porque pusieron su confianza si dolor, sus temores en ti tu no puedes hacer nada solo llevarlas, pero recuerda que hay alguien en quien puedas ver y olvidar tus problemas, el problema será que la encuentres y si la encuentras sabrás si es o no , lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte mas y ya deja de pensar tantas tonterías. (Reborn se marcha para su cama)

Últimamente Tsuna no está durmiendo muy bien debido ah todas las peleas combates y el deseo de cambiar a la mafia Vongola desea convertirla en una organización que cuide a los débiles de los que abusan de su poder el problema que en el alberga es como hacerlo.

Al día siguiente Tsuna se levanta y se dirige a la cocina.

Al llegar ve a Haru cocinando y preparando algo para el desayuno.

Al llegar Tsuna la ve, y se sorprende mucho.

**Haru:** Ah Tsuna veo que ya te levantastes , Haru ya mismo te da algo para comer, tu mama se fue de compras siéntate para servirte.

**Tsuna:** Ahh Haru como así por aquí tan temprano.

**Haru:** Hary vio noticias, Haru sabe que fuiste tu.

Tsuna al escuchar eso se quedo frio, ella sabia la verdad.

**Tsuna:** Bueno no sé cómo decírtelo.

**Haru:** No digas nada, Haru no quiere saber qué paso, Haru no quiere saber qué ocurrió, Haru no desea saber.

Tsuna entendió estaba con coraje, estaba molesta eso lo podía ver.

**Haru:** haru solo quiere saber que intentaste hacer lo mejor para mi verdad, no había otro camino.

**Tsuna:** en ese momento no vi otro camino.

**Haru:** Haru te sirvira y comete todo, Haru molesta si no moles todo lo que haru iso para ti.

Tsuna comió la comida y cuando termino de comer.

**Haru:** Haru Quiere decirte lo siguiente, Haru sabe que te gusta Kyoko, Haru sabe que te gusta Chrome, pero a ninguna amas ni te as enamorado de ellas,y ninguna de ellas te ama solo te amo yo, soy la única que te ama con todo su corazón y no quiero que cambies por nadie, promete que no mataras de nuevo a menos que creas que sea la única opción que te queda.

Tsuna movió su cabeza indicando que es un acuerdo, al hacerlo Haru se abalanzo directamente hacia el besándolo en la boca era el primer beso para ambos, comenzaron a besarse en la cocina y no paraban hasta que el callo con ella al piso de la cocina, el comenzó acariciar la espalda de la joven, continuo así sin detenerse el beso comenzó ser cada vez más intenso y las caricias mas fuertes ella quería que las caricias fueran mas intimas entonces sostuvo la mano de el, y la dirigió a sus piernas y su trasero una vez que le enseño que todo eso podía tocar sostuvo la otra mano del chico para llevarla al pecho de ella, Tsuna estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que aún le quedaba esto era mucho el mismo día que recibe un beso en la boca, comenzó a tocar a una chica aun mas allá de lo que podía imaginarse ella le dice al oído que le lleve al cuarto de él, los dos jóvenes fueron al cuarto de Tsuna donde comenzaron estas caricias prohibidas y besos apasionados hasta que ambos terminaron sin ropa, ese mismo día Haru perdió su virginidad.

**Un líder no se arrepiente de la decisión solo busca soluciones: **

EL líder de la Familia no puede arrepentirse de una decisión ya tomada solo puede ver como corregir o disminuir riesgos o disminuir daños colaterales ya que eso traerá duda a los que le siguen.

**Comentario**

Que les pareció actualizare este capitulo en esta semana espero que les guste.


End file.
